Containers that roll on the ground or other surfaces to mix concrete have been known for many years. These containers have been special purpose containers that have no function other than mixing materials. The internal baffles in these containers which agitate the material being mixed have been positioned on the walls of the containers in positions which substantially increase the force required to roll the containers. This makes these containers hard to roll manually by hand or by pushing them with your foot.
Buckets which are oscillated back and forth about a vertical axis while being supported by hand are also well-known. These buckets can be used to mix materials such as paint but do not provide sufficient agitation to mix water, aggregate and cement or other similar materials.